biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Robert O. Young
Robert O. Young (nacido en 1952) es un autorNaturopatía y empresario norteamericano, escritor de varios libros de medicina alternativa que promueven una dieta alcalina. Su trabajo más popular es la serie de libros llamada "pH Miracle" (Milagro del PH), en los cuales promueve su creencia en la salud holística y un estilo de vida "alcalínico". pH Miracle Living, About Us Actualmente reside en el pueblo de Alpine, Utah así como en Rancho del Sol, un rancho productor de palta y uva cerca de Valley Center, California, con su esposa, Shelley Redford Young.Utah County Property Owners 2008 Juntos administran el Centro del Milagro del Ph, cultivan frutas y verduras alcalinas, ofrecen servicios de salud alternativa y ofrecen seminarios sobre lo que ellos denominan "la nueva biología", que promueve una dieta alcalina y un estilo de vida físicamente activo y sin estrés Biografía y Libros Publicados De acuerdo al sitio web de Young, él es el gran-gran nieto de Brigham Young y Jean-Baptiste Jules Bernadotte, reyes de Noruega y Suecia. El sitio web de Young también afirma que asistió a la universidad de Utah con una beca de tenis, donde habría estudiado biología y negocios durante los años 70,Robert Young Website Media Kit luego de lo cual realizó trabajo misionario para la Iglesia de los Santos de los Últimos Días durante dos años en Londres. Ha recibido varios grados de la Clayton College of Natural Health, una escuela no acreditada de aprendizaje a distancia, entre los que se incluyen un máster en nutrición (1993) y un doctorado en ciencias con énfasis en química y biología, y otros grados en naturopatía. Young ha escrito una serie de libros de grandes ventas titulados el milagro del pH (2002), el milagro del pH para la diabetes (2004), el milagro del pH para la pérdida de peso (2005), y el milagro del pH revisado (2010), entre otros. De acuerdo al sitio web de Young, los libros del 'milagro del pH' han vendido más de un millón de copias y han sido traducidos a 21 idiomas distintos. Obra Young promueve una dieta alcalina, alegando que la salud depende primariamente del adecuado balance de la acidez en el cuerpo humano y que un ambiente ácido causa cáncer, obesidad, osteoporosis, crecimiento de hongos tales como la Candida albicans, gripe, problemas de la piel y otras enfermedades.The Alkalarian Approach to Optimal Health Young escribe desde una escuela de pensamiento que fue popular durante el siglo diecinueve pero que cayó en duda durante el siglo veinte con la emergencia de la teoría de los gérmenes en medicina moderna. Su alegato fundamental es que el cuerpo humano es alcalino en su diseño y alcalino por en términos de sus funciones y que sólo existe una enfermedad, la denominada acidosis, y sólo un tratamiento, una dieta alcalina, es decir, que la totalidad de los problemas de salud que aquejan a los seres humanos pueden entenderse como productos de un indebido nivel de acidez. Young, Robert. Overacidity and Overgrowth of Yeast, Fungus and Moulds. Canada Consumer Health. May 1997. Los libros de Young recomiendan un estilo de vida con bajos niveles de estrés, abundante agua y una dieta alta en clorofila. Recomienda, además, una moderada ingesta de vegetales altos en carbohidratos, algunos granos, y pescado fresco. Young además recomienda abstenerse de comidas ácidas tales como el azúcar, la carne roja, los mariscos, huevos, lácteos, las comidas procesadas, los endulzantes artificiales, el alcohol, el café, chocolate, y las bebidas carbonatadas, bajo la idea de que tales comidas sobrecargan el cuerpo con acidez y causan enfermedades. Young enseña que los desórdenes tales como el aumento de peso, la retención de agua, el colesterol, los cálculos renales y los tumores son todos mecanismos que salvan la vida de las personas por medio de la eliminación de los niveles desproporcionadamente altos de acidez en el cuerpo, y su obra generalmente explica estas teorías utilizando como metáfora del cuerpo humano y la salud un tanque de peces. Las investigaciones que indican la posible efectividad de las dietas alcalinas están limitadas a pruebas in vitro y estudios en animales.~st,24479|~r,WSIHW000|~b,* Alkaline Diets and Cancer: Fact or Fiction? , by Stephanie Vangsness, R.D., L.D.N. Intelihealth, published May 3, 2006; accessed July 17, 2008. y una serie de meta-análisis de la literatura médica ha concluido que no existe evidencia médica de que estas dietas sean efectivas en el tratamiento de los cuadros indicados en la serie de el milagro del pH o siquierea que dichas dietas tengan algún beneficio para los humanos. According to the National Council Against Health Fraud, Young no ha publicado ninguna investigación en algún periódico científico reconocido. Problemas legales El 1995, Young fue acusado de practicar medicina sin licencia, y alegó culpabilidad a cambio de una sentencia reducida Naturopathic technique stirring bad blood, by Logan Jenkins. Published in the San Diego Union-Tribune on April 11, 2005; accessed July 20, 2008. Young argumentó que nunca les confirmó que el fuera un médico, sino que las mujeres le habían tendido una trampa pidiéndole apoyo en su investigación, y argumentó que "solo vi un estudio de su sangre y le di consejos de nutrición." En 2001, Young fue otra vez acusado de un delito en Utah, luego de que un paciente de cáncer alegara que Young la increpó a detener su tratamiento de quimioterapia y que lo sustituyera con sus propios productos para el tratamiento del cáncer. Más tarde, cuando un agente encubierto visitó a Young, éste indicó haber analizado su sangre y haber prescrito una dieta líquida. eventualmente la acusación fue abandonada por el fiscal. Young rechazó los arrestos como "acoso" y declaró que se trasladó a california porque el clima legal allí era más tolerante. Kim Tinkham En 2006 Kim Tinkham, una persona diagnosticada con cáncer de mama, adoptó los protocolos terapéuticos de Young después de aparecer éste en un famoso show de televisión de los estados unidos, y los recomendó con entusiasmo en su sitio web "cancerangel.org". Young recibió muchas críticas después de la muerte de Tinkham en diciembre de 2010, quien murió de cáncer. Referencias Enlaces *Official site of Dr. Robert O. Young and Shelley Redford Young *Robert O. Young blog